Signs of An Omen
by navi-ty
Summary: Rose was not planning on returning to her boarding school of St. Vladimir's Academy, nor was she planning on falling for her new tutor, but when danger resurfaces for Rosa and her best-friend, Lissa, Rosa will have to choose where she stands and who she stands for. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

I woke up groggy and disoriented. I stumbled out of bed to turn on the light to the apartment Lissa and I had been sharing since we'd run away a couple of years ago, but the light switch wasn't there. Fumbling towards the door, I opened it expecting to find the same dingy, old apartment in Portland, but instead I found crisp, clean white walls. Closing the door, I ran towards the window. Once opened I was bitten by the freezing Montana air.

"This cannot be happening." I groaned to myself before collapsing on my bed, where I was hit with memories of the night before. My mom finding us in Portland and sending us back here. Rolling to my side I found a note on the end table of my dorm room from the principal informing me that I should meet her in her office by nine. The clock on the wall told me it was 8:14 that would leave me more than enough time to get ready. My clothes and other measly possessions had already been shipped over night. I pulled out a white camisole with lace lining the top and bottom; on top of that I added a gray cardigan and a navy blue scarf, a pair of black pants and boots finished that ensemble. My hair, which was long and dark, was brushed and left down, and my face was covered with some face moisturizer and powder: my tan complexion required nothing more to be done with it. Next, I went into the bathroom adjoining my room and brushed my teeth. With thirty minutes still left before I had to trudge my way across campus to the dragons den I sat on my bed and closed my eyes.

St. Vladimir's Academy was a private boarding school for the rich, but the school offered scholarships, allowing people- such as myself- admission into it. My best friend Lissa, though she was smart, had the money and prestige to attend without the assistance of federal help, a cause that was looked down upon by most of the students here. Lissa's family was one of the original founders of the school, so naturally she was among one of the more popular and well liked people in the environment, but I had my share of "low- class" friends. Up until last night we'd been living peacefully away from all the drama and dangers lurking within the school walls, but of course that had ended all too soon. My mother was a little woman with red hair and an attitude that packed a punch, most people insisted that we were a lot alike, but honestly I believe that to be one of the biggest insults I've ever receives. Trust, me I've gotten a lot of insults over the years. When I was only in kindergarten, my mother had shipped me off her, as it was her duty to focus all her time into helping others, her being an FBI agent and all. In my opinion I just believe what she did was an act of bad parenting, and I will stand by that thought.

I got off of bed, grabbed my parks, and made my way across campus, keeping my head down in order to avoid attracting attention. But, of course, in a school like St. Vlad's that's nearly impossible, right from the time I left the lower-class dorms, I could hair whispers and hushed laughter. Trying my best to keep from punching someone, I speed-walk to my destination, where I find Lissa already sitting in a chair across from the principals desk. Mrs. Kirova is probably the meanest, toughest, squarest old woman I've ever meet, and honestly I do respect her, but I wasn't looking forward to the lecture I was about to receive. Poor Lissa sitting next me, looked absolutely terrified so I gave her an encouraging smile before the yelling began. I wasn't paying too much attention to what was being said to me, I kind of tuned in and out when I felt like what she was saying was interesting, that was until I heard her threaten to expel me and have me thrown in a foster home, because again my mom doesn't want me with her.

"Expulsion? You can't be serious! It's not like we murdered anyone!" I say indignantly.

"You took one of our most values and important students of campus, and to what go party? Her parents would not have wanted that for her!" Lissa's eyes went wide at the mention of her parents who had died, along with her brother, in car accident a few years ago. We had been the only survivors, her and I, and she was the last remaining member in her family. Kirova was always pulling out the importance card and since the Dragomirs were and are important people her argument was pretty valid, but that didn't change anything.

"You have no idea what's happening." I said coolly, and even after her urging I say nothing more.

"If I may" Says a man who was sitting in the office watching "I believe we should let her stay."

"But she's behind in her studies, she'll never graduate in time anyways."

"I'll help her catch back up."

"Fine, but one toe out of line and you're out. You will meet with Mr. Belikov before and after school for tutoring on the courses you've missed while on you…vacation."

Alright and let me just say one thing about this boy, or man, well whatever he was: he was hot. And I. Rose Hathaway do not swoon easily.

* * *

**Alright so I haven't finished the complete series, but I la la love it. This is my first VA fanfic, but I have another one I'm working on. I would appreciate some reviews.**

**Until next chapter**


	2. What Happened Before

"Try again." It was probably about the hundredth time Dimitri had said that this lesson and I still couldn't figure out this math problem. It would probably be easier if he would actually help me, instead he would just sit there and calmly tell me to "not give up" or "try again".

"How many times do you have to say that before you realize that I do not understand any of this?" I said through my teeth to stop from shouting. But instead of answering he simply looked at me before going back to his western novel.

"Again."

"No, I'll do it after you actually show me how to do this." I bite out no longer trying not to scream.

"You know if you really needed help you would ask instead of grunting and complaining or demanding that I help you."

I was shocked, I admit, it had never crossed my mind once to actually ask for help, but I was so used to not asking. It was my job to figure things out and be there to help others. I wasn't supposed to need help, and even with something like this, I had never realized that asking for it would actually be beneficial.

"Will you please help me?" I finally muttered, admitting defeat.

"I would be happy too." He said picking up a pencil and turning towards me to start explaining.

"So, how was tutoring?" Lissa was waiting for me outside of the building where I was to receive my tutoring; the building had been out of use for help so it was the perfect place to find peace and quiet.

"Okay." Actually the session had gone pretty well once I had buckled down and accepted Dimitri's help; he had run me through the problem I was having trouble with and had helped me figure out a few more. We'd gotten through a whole chapter of what I missed my tenth grade year. The only courses I had to have tutoring for was history, math, science, and English, which if you ask me, was ridiculous. What I mean, is that I want to be a writer after I get out of this hell hole, I obviously know enough about the curriculum involving it that I shouldn't have the make up for it even if I did miss a couple years. But as I've already come to realize my opinion on the matter was irrelevant.

"Oh well, since you ask, my classes went along flawlessly." Her voice dripped sarcasm; I'd been so focused on myself that I had forgotten about her. Since Lissa's father was a founder of the school Lussa was able to worm her way into only having to work on math and science for a short while, the things they will do for the rich kids around her was ridiculous. Of course, Lissa wouldn't need much help anyways the girl was a practical genius and would catch up soon enough, whereas I hold no interest in the things they're teaching so who knows how long it will take the make up for my years of absence.

"I'm glad to hear that: you've always been the smarter one anyways, and I'm sorry I'm just still a little flustered about this morning."

"Rose?" Lissa's voice had gotten quiet and serious. "Do you… do you think that I'll be… safe here? I mean since the-"

"Lissa stop! Don't, don't bring it up. Not here. And anyways we're not staying here anyways." I said calmly already trying to calculate how would break out. Let's see, they'll be on higher alert now that they realized that it was possible for students to leave. The school was supposed to be impossible to leave without authorization since it was important that the kids inside would be safe since most of their parents were big, important people. Clearly their guards weren't that good, I'm sure there would be an escape route somewhere..,

"Rose, no! We can't leave; we'll never be able to. Maybe… maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to stay for a while and catch back up."

"It's not safe here Lissa, these guards they can't help us."

"It'll be fine, and I do have to graduate if I'm ever going to take over my parents company." I wasn't convinced there was no way I was going to let her stay here and put herself in harm's way. "Rose, please? I'm the only one left. I have to do this." Lissa said referring to her position as the last Dragomir alive.

"Alright," I said realizing that I had once again today lost an argument "But as soon as something threatens to hurt you in anyway- if what happened before happens again- then we leave. No arguing, no if's, and's, or but's. We leave, and this time we never come back."

Lissa hugged me then breathing out a thank you before skipping off to her next class. I watched her blonde hair fade away before I sighed out and headed to my next class though luckily it was study hall. I wouldn't see Lissa again until lunch because the higher ups had their main courses in a completely different building than those of us who made it here on scholar.

Sitting in study hall, thinking about the agreement with Lissa I wondered if I was becoming too soft.

* * *

**Hi guys, I'm so happy that so many of you enjoyed last chapter! I wasn't actually sure if I wanted to start another story since I'm already working on one for the Infernal Devices, but I think I'll be able to manage and keep up with two.**

**So reviews would be lovely**

**Cheerios,**


	3. Back Again

"So the rumors are true. The great and magnificent Rose has returned!"

I turned to see a boy with orange hair and boyish features grinning at me.

"Mason!" I said with a grin. "Yeah I figured I should make another appearance see what people are saying about me and my great escape. From what I've heard I'm practically a legend now."

"Hathaway, you were practically a legend before you left." Mason said leaning in for a hug. I could already tell that the kid still liked me.

_"Great" _I thought to myself_ "Just what I need, one of my best friends liking me." _I mean, don't get me wrong, Mason had actually gotten pretty cute since I left, but I just didn't have those feelings about him.

"So what are the agreements to your return?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Rose, everyone knows they wouldn't let you off the hook that easily. There has to be some sort of punishment they gave you."

_"They gave you." _I repeated in my mind. "_Figures, everyone would know that they would never punish Lissa because of her place in the system." _

"Let's see, I have to have special tutoring to catch back up or I can't graduate. Oh and I'm not allowed to have any free time outside of class, if I do find myself with nothing to do I have to spend that time in the prison cell that is my room."

"Bummer, so you can't hang out tonight?"

"Or any night." I said as he opened the door to our next class open for me. Special defense and combat was a class required for everyone, but the rich kids. It was expected that when we graduate we would become bodyguards for them to protect them from any evil or sick plans people may have for them of their fortunes. To make it even worse, most of us didn't even have a choice we were kinda forced into it be our parents, who most of which were or are bodyguards. St. Vladimir's Boarding School was set up from kindergarten to twelfth grade, so most of us didn't see our parents much. Or if you're like me you don't really have parents.

I mean I wanted to become a bodyguard and protect Lissa: she was my best friend and I wanted her to be safe. There was no one else I would want, or she would want, to protect her. I knew her better than anyone else. I was willing to do anything I had to too make sure I graduated and went on to join Lissa at college.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to sneak out eventually." Mason said breaking through my thoughts.

"Hathaway, back at last." Stan, the teacher of this fine class grinned evily at me. "I'm so glad you could arrange to fit my class, and every other class for that matter, in your schedule. Now tell me Hathaway, how stupid do you think you are? Because based on your actions I know a lot of people who would believe that you are beyond capable of any understanding."

Or course, my first day back and this man was already going to embarrass the hell out of me.

"Tell me, Rose, how was the outside world. I see you're not as sneaky and efficient as you thought if we managed to get you back here as easily as we did."

'I think I managed very well, thank you. Especially considering that I managed for two years, without any field experience."

"Oh? Cocky are we, Hathaway? Then let's hear about how you would have saved you friend if any real danger would have aroused."

"Well I-"

"Be quiet Hathaway. Sit down and prepare for today's lesson." This was going to be a great year, I could tell.

* * *

I know I haven't updated in while, and that this isn't the greatest chapter, but I really wanted to update so I'm sorry for the terribleness that is this chapter.

Until next time


End file.
